There is an ever-present pressure in the automotive industry to lower costs, both with respect to the overall cost of the vehicle, and the various parts and components used in the vehicle. With respect to brake actuators, these devices are found in many vehicles, but their design is relatively complex, which leads to relatively high costs. The present invention endeavors to provide improvements to a brake actuator that enable part count and manufacturing complexity to be reduced relative to known brake actuators.